


Dirty Work

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: What happens one wickedly hot afternoon when Schuyler and Klaus discover that all play and no work is a lot more fun.





	1. It's Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, this is the smut that came to me while I was reading the Hero spin off.

Conrad Schuyler lugged the heavy stack of papers down the long hallway to the solid door of the Prefects office. A small bead of sweat ran from his black hair and down his neck. The mid-summer heat was unbearable these days. He'd have to speak to Randolph about perhaps tweaking the weather parameters a little. Too hot, too cold, neither was agreeable.  
He was hauling scrolls, newly discovered thanks to Randy March and his annoying habit of exploring places he had no business exploring, containing what appeared to be ancient magic. Not the kind of thing the Academy could entrust to just anyone.

The task of identifying, categorizing and storing such precious and possibly dangerous relics fell to him. And since it would take him a thousand lifetimes to go over the impossibly tiny hieroglyphic type letters he'd ordered the current Prefect, Klaus Goldstein, to help.

The younger man was precise, strict and careful with his work and himself. He was also a powerful wizard and incredibly intelligent bordering on genius.  
Despite classes being out for the season, he'd been eager to return to campus to help with the discovery, both because he recognized the importance and a little out of ego, when Conrad had contacted him at his families home. His office, mostly unused during the break, was the perfect place to spread out and dig in.

Using his elbow to more or less bang on the closed door, Schuyler stepped back and waited for access. He didn't have to wait long.

The door was pulled open sharply and immediately his burden was lightened by half as Klaus took a share of the heavy weight into his own arms.  
Conrad's jaw twitched slightly as he realized that Klaus wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead he wore pressed black pants, a striped button up, black vest with small gold buttons, purple cravat and black overcoat with dark purple lapels buttoned back with thick gold buttons. And he wore it well, the outfit showcasing his long legs and broad shoulders.

Conrad supposed it could be considered casual wear in the Goldstein house. Not that his own wardrobe of all black, down to gloves, shoes and cape, was much more practical, especially in this heat.

“Professor Schuyler,” Klaus greeted him moving out of the way so that he could enter the room and plunk the papers down on the table that had been set up for just that purpose.  
Klaus sat his stack next to that and then moved back to stand behind his desk. The normally stoic younger man showed excitement by very subtly shifting his weight from foot to foot. There was also a very uncharacteristic, very slight, flush to his cheeks. He couldn't blame him. It was rather exciting. If not just a little daunting.

“So we will keep all unread documents here,” Klaus said indicating the now full table. “We can use my desk to inspect them and all documents will then be placed in their respective trunks for storage. Anything truly remarkable will need to be seen by Randolph, those I thought we could place here,” he explained indicating the well thought out plan.

“Sounds fine,” Conrad replied. “It's stifling in here Klaus, open the windows. The door will remain closed due to the sensitive nature of this work but we shouldn't have to melt while doing it.”

“Won't the humidity be damaging to the parchment?” Klaus asked even as he pushed the windows as wide as they would open.

Conrad waved his wand using barrier magic to create the perfect atmosphere over the papers.  
“Problem solved. Shall we begin?”

He plucked a scroll from the stack and sat in the chair that Klaus had placed opposite to his own at the desk.

Sighing he started to unroll the scroll across the desk, but the he stopped, and stood.  
“I can't bear this heat,” he muttered and removed his gloves, cape and jacket. When he was down to shirt sleeves he rolled those to his elbows allowing whatever breeze might blow in from the window to find his skin. He also pulled open several buttons on his shirt.

“I recommend that you get comfortable as well, we are going to be here for hours, and there is no reason for formality.”  
Conrad decided to not think too carefully about why he was pleased when Klaus took his advice and pulled off the cravat and opened the collar of his shirt. His jacket and vest were next and then he rolled his cuffs as well. His skin had a light tan to it making it seem as if he spent at least a little amount of time in the sun. Shirtless.

Clearing his throat, and his thoughts, Conrad picked up the parchment again and started to pour over it.  
They worked for hours with the barest of communication until Klaus gasped in surprise.

“You should look at this,” he said, his deep baritone a little shaky.

“What have you found?” Conrad asked immediately out of his chair and around the desk to lean over Klaus and peer at what he was pointing at.

The writing was faded and small and he had to lean even further in to get a good look at it. His eyes traveled the lines of text over and over as he made sense of what he was reading.

Dark magic. Very dark. A spell to raise the dead. Complex and very dangerous.

“This goes about resurrection in a whole new way,” Klaus muttered.

“Indeed it does,” Conrad said turning in reflex to look at the person to which he was speaking. He hadn't realized how close his face was to Klaus'. Their lips practically touching. He didn't move away.

Neither did Klaus.


	2. So Take off All Your Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus won't let Schuyler call things off without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuty Smut smut.

Klaus resisted to urge to wet his lips with his tongue. He wasn't certain that if he did he wouldn't end up licking his way inside Professor Schuyler's mouth.  
That tempting, tempting mouth that wasn't even a hairsbreadth away from his own.

He was certain that his days as Prefect would be over if he acted on the impulse, and he'd been burying these thoughts since well before he was an adult. That's what the angel on his shoulder was telling him.

The devil on his other side had a totally different opinion. When would an opportunity like this ever come around again? He could always find a job in the city if things went sideways. And most importantly, wouldn't he have moved away, at least a little, by now if similar ideas weren't also floating around in his own head? He decided for once to do what was least expected of him.

Conrad inhaled sharply at the soft feel of Klaus' lips against his own. It wasn't so much a kiss, it was barely a touch, and it was gone before it started.  
And that wasn't alright with him.

He blinked, watching a blush stain Klaus' cheeks as he exhaled slowly through parted lips. He opened his mouth, probably to apologize, and Conrad decided to act.  
He leaned forward, closing the slight distance between them a fastened his lips to Klaus'.

He wasn't going to touch him in any other way, allowing for escape if that's what Klaus wanted, but when Klaus grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer, Conrad couldn't stop himself from tangling his fingers in his soft, golden hair.

He pulled a little causing Klaus to gasp and took advantage of his parted lips to slide his tongue into his mouth.  
He wanted to deepen the kiss further, but the awkward position they were in, him leaning over Klaus, whose neck was twisted at a sharp angle, made that impossible.

Without breaking the kiss he hauled Klaus to his feet sliding his hands from his hair, down his back, to yank his hips tightly against his own.  
Klaus moaned at the contact and couldn't stop himself from grinding into it. He was rewarded with a soft grunt of pleasure from Schuyler. So he did it again.

He was hard, his pants suddenly too tight, and it was clear the Professor was also enjoying himself. He pulled his lips away and then kissed down His neck to the open buttons of Schuyler's shirt. A generous amount of chest was available for him to taste and quickly his tongue found a partial bared nipple.

Conrad groaned and looked down watching Klaus' golden head move from one side of his chest to the other, licking and nipping the entire way.  
How far was he willing to let this go, he wondered as his thoughts grew less and less pure. That Klaus had turned out to be such a willing participant was a lovely turn of events, but was this really an intelligent course of action?

“Klaus,” he choked out, his throat dry.

Klaus hummed a little to let Schuyler know he was listening. He had a feeling he was about to put a stop to things, but Klaus wanted more. He'd waited so long and if this was going to be a one and done situation he was going to be greedy about it.

“Klaus,” Schuyler repeated after clearing his throat. “Perhaps we shouldn't.” Klaus gazed up at him, his purple eyes mesmerizing.

“Perhaps Professor,” Klaus said in a breathy voice.

And then he dropped to his knees.


	3. Perhaps Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus shows off his rather impressive oral skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapters are more fun to write. Please let me know if there is something you'd like to see happen.

He ran his hands up the front of Schuyler's thighs, pushing him back to lean against the edge of the desk.

For someone that was protesting just a moment ago, the Professor was surprisingly compliant as he braced his lower back against the desk spreading his legs slightly.

Klaus smirked trailing his fingers to the back of Schuyler's thighs and up to the tight ass Klaus had spent many years pretending not to notice. He squeezed it lightly relishing the little breath Schuyler huffed out at his ministrations. He slowly ran his fingers around his waist to the fastenings on his pants and looked up again. Schuyler's eyes were heavy lidded, darkened with need and half closed. His lips were parted, a flush over his cheeks and chest.

“But perhaps not.”

Schuyler gripped the edge of the desk tightly as Klaus pulled open the buttons that held his pants closed. He was painfully hard, already dripping a little from the tip.  
Klaus tugged the pants down, noticing that Schuyler hadn't bothered with underwear.

Conrad watched as Klaus reached out wrapping his hand firmly around his cock, his breath leaving him in a rush as the wicked smirk that Klaus was known for spread across his lips.

He couldn't stop himself from widening his stance as Klaus bent forward.

“You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this,” he heard Klaus whisper just before he felt his silky, hot tongue run from the tip of him to the base.

“Until last year you were a student,” Conrad muttered in a low, lust filled voice. “I don't fuck students.”

“Well, good for us that I no longer fit the definition of student,” Klaus replied licking his way back up to the tip of his cock. With another quick meaningful look, Klaus closed his eyes and then took him fully into his mouth.

Klaus pulled his mouth back up Schuyler's length and then slipped down again tightening his lips. The Professor was surprisingly 'gifted' and he had to widen his jaw slightly to accommodate him. His one hand held Schuyler in place by his hip, the other he'd wrapped around the base of his cock, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of his testicles.  
He found a steady rhythm, bobbing his head, enjoying the soft grunts that Schuyler gave whenever he took his particularly deep in his throat. He could tell by the tightening of his muscles that he was close to orgasm.

“Klaus” Schuyler said in that low voice that sent shivers down Klaus' spine. “Make me cum.” He inhaled sharply. “Make me cum so I can bend you over this desk and have your ass.”


	4. A for Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't teach classes in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way harder to write than I thought it would be. I hope it all makes sense and wraps things up nicely for everyone. I can't promise I won't explore this pairing again (after my unrelenting passion for writing Mystic Messenger one shots dies off of course.)  
> Feel free to let me know how you feel.

Klaus hummed in agreement, his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. He hollowed his cheeks increasing the wet suction around Schuyler's cock, earning a long moan from him.

The fingers in his hair tightened, and he knew the Professor was close. He tightened his grip on Schuyler's hip as the other man started to pull away and instead let the thick ropes of cum hit the back of his throat, making him gag a little.

Schuyler's head was thrown back, lips parted and he was panting. Either Klaus was schooled in giving head or he was a born natural at this like everything else he'd ever tried. 

Klaus stood and ran a tongue along his kiss bitten lips.  
Schuyler took a few more deep breaths to still his racing heart and yanked the younger man by his hips, fitting a thigh between his legs grinding the hard bulge of Klaus' erection against the thick muscle.

Klaus groaned, eyes flitting closed and shivered with need. He was painfully aroused now, pre-cum wetting his tip, soaking through his pants.

Schuyler pressed his lips against Klaus' ear and began to whisper to him.  
“I am unprepared for this, no condom, no lube. What a naughty thing you are for bringing this about.”

Klaus' natural dominance rioted at being spoken to like that, but his body was too far gone to stop. He wet his lips with his tongue and whispered an incantation.  
When the light faded from the simple retrieval spell, a half full, sticky bottle of lube and a foil packet lay beside Schuyler on the desk.

The older man chuckled deeply.  
“Good boy,” he whispered, running his tongue along the shell of Klaus' ear and down his neck to his collar bone. He busied his lips there, biting, licking, sucking while he gave his body a chance to recover, cock already stirring again.

Klaus pulled open the buttons of his shirt and dropped it to the floor, then made quick work of Schuyler's shirt as well, bringing them chest to chest once they were bared.  
He dipped his head and rolled his tongue around one of his dark, peaked nipples.

Suddenly Schuyler stood, removing the pressure against Klaus' cock, which made the younger man moan in protest.  
He pulled open the buttons on Klaus's pants, dragging down the zipper, watching him intently.  
Klaus caught his dark gaze with his own purple one and refused to look away despite the color riding high on his cheeks.  
Even when Schuyler pushed his clothing down his hips with one hand an gripped his dick with the other he refused to look away.

Clearly the Professor was used to a different kind of partner, and while Klaus was about to bottom for the man, he wasn't about to submit to him.  
To prove his point he leaned forward and took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to taste blood.  
He didn't miss the flash behind Schuyler's eyes as he pulled back and started to roll his hips into his grip.

Schuyler smirked, running his tongue along his bloody lip and then spun Klaus in one quick motion, turning him by his shoulders.  
He brought his back against his chest, resumed pumping his cock, his breath harsh.  
“Will I be the first Klaus?” he asked in a low tone wondering just how gentle he was going to be forced to be.

Klaus nodded his head.  
“I.. ahh.. I've fucked before, but never been fucked,” Klaus said in a breathy voice.

Schuyler bit his neck and then kissed the same spot immediately, he was marking up the younger man nicely and he was almost sad that classes weren't in session so that he could see him try and hide them from the students.

“Who?” Schuyler demanded. He himself wasn't sure why he asked, but now that he had he would surely die without the answer. He pushed Klaus by the neck to bend him over. 

Klaus gripped the edge of the desk with both hands, startled when Schuyler kicked both his feet to spread his legs further. His pants still pooled around one of his ankles but all thoughts of kicking them off disappearing when he saw him grab the bottle and heard the soft click of the cap opening.

“Who Klaus,” Schuyler demanded again pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers.

“Randyyyyyy,” Klaus said with a low moan as he felt Schuyler circle his hole slowly.

Conrad grinned. He wasn't surprised. Not in the least and he was a little relieved that Luca's name hadn't been uttered. That kid would be the death of him.

“Only poor little Serge?” he asked pushing his index finger into Klaus' tight heat making the younger man grip the desk and close his eyes.

Klaus bit his lip, breathless from the feeling, and debated lying. Not like the Professor would know the difference, but the feeling of that single finger being pressed deeper into him changed his mind. It seemed, perhaps Schuyler was jealous. He planned to use that to his advantage.

“The new girl,” Klaus admitted. “Couple..nmm.. other girls from in ..fuck..town. Kuze..”

Conrad started pumping his finger, twisting a little. He'd asked the question, he'd wanted the answer, but now that it was out there, he wasn't pleased.

“But I'm the only one that gets this ass Klaus,” he said darkly.  
It wasn't a question.

Klaus nodded, panting as he felt another of Schuyler's fingers press into his tight ass, gentle and slow despite the irritation he could hear in his voice.  
He bit his lip to hold back a whimper as Schuyler scissored his fingers, stretching him.

He was hard again he noticed as he slide a third finger into Klaus, working him quickly, pleased when he bucked his hips back against the pressure of his fingers, wanting more.

“I'm ready Professor,” Klaus groaned. His cock was pinned between his body and the hard top of the desk and he desperately wanted to touch it. He used considerable effort to push back against Schuyler to give himself some space.

Conrad was turned on by the show of strength. Nothing weak or delicate about Klaus, and that was sexy. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on quickly.

He gripped his cock, rubbing the tip against Klaus' entrance. He used his other hand to put a strong grip on one of Klaus' shoulders, and started to press in slowly.

Klaus cursed as he started to shiver from the pain, this was so different, so much bigger and thicker then the fingers that had just occupied him, but despite the discomfort, his cock wept with the pleasure that was also building in his stomach.  
Inch by inch Schuyler filled him, pushing in and waiting, pushing in, and waiting. Patient despite the harshness of his breath.

Conrad bottomed out, the air in his lungs leaving in a whoosh. He released the death grip he had on Klaus' shoulder and moved his hands to his hips, thumbs stroking his lower back, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his neck.

“Okay?” he asked. Klaus nodded, but still trembled.  
“Want to stop?”

Klaus bit his lip, he took a steadying breath and pushed himself back against Schuyler's hips.

Conrad was unable to stop the snap of his hips in response. The hiss Klaus gave in reply, had him doing it again. And again.

It still hurt but the pain was subsiding and it was replaced by a driving need. Klaus felt Schuyler trail his fingers over his hip and come to grip his cock, jerking him quickly. He was going to cum embarrassingly fast if he kept it up.

He tried to voice a protest but the unrelenting pace of the Professor's hips left him breathless.  
He reached for his hand, trying to still the motion that was pushing him closer to his orgasm and heard Schuyler's voice, dark and low.

“Cum for me Klaus. You feel so good. So tight. I want you to cum so I can cum again. We'll go slow next time.”

Conrad changed the angles of their bodies slightly, pulling up on Klaus' hip and hit the bundle of nerves he'd been aiming for judging from the quick string of curses that left the younger mans mouth.

Klaus started to shake, not tremble, not shiver, but shake, head to toe as time and time again his prostate was slammed against. His knuckles were white where he gripped the desk as his orgasm crashed over him.  
He shouted hoarsely, his cum hitting the desk, his stomach and Schuyler's hand.

Conrad gripped Klaus' hips hard as the other man rode out his orgasm. His fingers would leave delicious bruises.  
It took only another few thrusts before his second orgasm built. He pulled out just in time to snake thick rivers of cum across Klaus' back. He wouldn't have minded finishing in him, but he figured the younger man would have enough to deal with later. It was hard to clean up when he probably wouldn't be able to stand.

He braced his hands on either side of Klaus' hips and pressed his forehead against his sweat slicked back, desperately dragging air into his lungs.  
Klaus licked his dry lips, rapidly losing strength in his legs but loath to move and abandon the heat and nearness of Schuyler.

The sun was sipping low and orange outside the open window. He'd forgotten it was open and he'd been very loud. The reassuring, gentle squeeze to his bicep as Schuyler moved away to give him space made him worry less about it. There should have been no one around.

Klaus couldn't escape the groan of exhaustion and discomfort as he straightened his spine, muscles protesting.

Conrad took notice of Klaus' sluggish movements and after pulling on his own pants and shirt, leaving both undone, helped him to the couch grabbing his discarded clothes.  
He helped the younger man to sit, smirking a little at the grimace that crossed his face briefly.  
One arm at a time he helped Klaus into his shirt and then managed to get him into his pants as well. He pulled on his own boots and then shoved Klaus' feet into his. Klaus was already recovering, as fit as he was.

“I should head to my dorm,” Klaus said desperate for some water, some food, a shower and some rest.

Schuyler made a noncommittal sound, wrapping his arm around Klaus as he wavered a bit on his feet as he stood.

Klaus dropped his head onto Schuyler's shoulder in a rare moment of seeking the comfort of someone else. He wasn't sure what to do with the swirling in his chest at the thought of going back to his empty room. But he'd manage. He always did.

“You're coming home with me,” Conrad murmured against his temple, lips gentle. “I take care of what's mine.”

Klaus stiffened a little, the familiar feeling of indignant superiority wash over him. A reflex. One that kept him at arms length from others. He blew a breath out between his lips and cleared his throat.

“I'd like that,” he mumbled. For everyone else, he'd remain as he always had been, untouchable and perfect. For this man however, he was perhaps willing to show a different side. After all, it had worked out rather well this afternoon. 

“How many of these scrolls do you think we ruined?” he asked with a laugh, his voice sex rough.

Schuyler grinned.  
“I really don't care,” he replied before taking out his wand and performing an impressive transportation spell that would take them both to his home.


End file.
